Amor No Es Amistad
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Por Parejas: Serie de One Shot de diferentes Parejas. Hay muchos dichos que se forman alrededor de la sociedad cuando ven a una pareja formarse. Pero estos dichos se acoplan bien?. (Yaoi, AU, etc.)


**Amor No Es Amistad**

One Shot #4  
(DM x Afrodita)

La vida es un cambio constante, aunque muchos no se den cuenta y crean que nada cambia la verdad es que es así.

Muchas veces el cambio es tan insignificante que ni lo notamos, pero hubo un cambio.

Y fue a ese cambio que él, no pudo ver y por lo cual su corazón comenzó a sufrir.

Lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. Ambos de diferentes países, que habían terminado en ese ciudad por motivos parecidos. La madre de ese había cansado de vivir con su padre, mientras al contrario de él su mamá falleció y su padre decidió cambiar de aires.

La amistad no nació de inmediato, aunque si era sincero, inicialmente no toleraba aquel niño que parecía más niña. Siempre tomado de la mano de su madre, siempre con esa sonrisa que había llegado a despreciar.

Fue cuando inició la escuela, cuando coincidió con ese niño. Ambos en el mismo salón. Él un tanto arisco para hacer amigos, a diferencia de ese niño que parecía ser amigos con facilidad.

Si, todo lo relacionado con ESE niño lo tenía enfurruñado. El porque? Sólo algún dios, si es que existían, debería saber.

El tiempo paso y cuando menos se dio cuenta habían terminado allí en la casa de él, ambos mirando a sus padres ir y venir. Algo pasaba y en su mundo "el que" no tenía respuesta.

Fue al final de tercer año que lo conoció que tuvo respuesta a esa cuestión: su padre se quería volver a casar. Fue en ese momento que algo dentro de el comenzó a odiar, si es que no lo hacía ya, a ese niño.

Mismas escuelas, mismas salidas, mismos paseos, mis viajes.

Todo lo que una vez hizo sólo con su padre, ahora lo hacía con un intruso y una intrusa.

Estaba mal querer que todo quedará igual?

***M***

Mamá dice que bajes a desayunar - su mirada se encontró con la cabeza celeste que se asomaba tras la puerta -

Voy - se limitó a decir con enfado. Aún le irritan el que ese niño se refiriera a esa mujer como madre de ambos -

alistas muchas cosas, no? - y como si se hubiesen llevado bien todos esos años. El peli celeste, se le acerco y miro las maletas que eran llenadas - aunque...te esforzaste mucho para ingresar - le sonrió -

aja...- murmuró. No tenía ánimos de hablar en ese momento, y más porque tenía mucho que hacer todavía. Ese mismo día por la tarde partiría de aquella que fue su casa por más de 12 años -

Te echaré de menos - la mirada azul se abrió con sorpresa al escuchar, al que consideraba dolor de cabeza, decir ello - mamá y papá, se concentraran en ellos y bueno...ni siquiera podré atormentarte a ti - la sonrisa triste le conmovió, pero eso jamás lo admitiría - pero bueno...espero seas un gran Doctor - sin más que decir el peli celeste abandonó la habitación -

Esa habia sido la ultima vez que cruzo palabras con él. Pues lo único que los unió era el matrimonio de sus padres, y cuando él partió, se olvidó de eso.

***M***

Y porque tendria que ir? - llevaba rato haciendo sufrir a su amigo, que trataba de levantarlo de la cama -

Eran tus padres - le miró con el ceño fruncido - les débes el estar aquí, así que mueve el trasero, ahora! - ordenó ya con enfado -

Como tu mismo lo dijiste, ERAN, no los visite en vida y crees que ahora que solo son huesos secos, si no son polvo, voy a ir? - le miro con la ceja levantada mientras le miraba con seriedad -

Dejame decirte que estas mal - negó el peli negro verdoso - un padre...- la mirada azul le dijo que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar su discurso - bueno, es tu desicion - se encogió de hombros ya cansado -

Por eso, ahora vayamos a comer - la mirada de su amigo lo mataría si pudiera - jajaja quita esa cara de estreñido Shura - le dio un golpe en la espalda -

Eres un animal, Death - expreso con enfado mientras le tiraba un golpe en el hombro - como sea, te acompaño a comer, pero luego sabes que regreso para mi país. Yo si voy a ver a mis padres - recalco para exasperación del otro -

***M***

Disculpa - el recién llegado mira con curiosidad la florería, pues llevaba rato en ese lugar y nadie parecía querer atenderlo -

buenos días! - saludo un joven con una sonrisa -

Al fin alguien - murmuró el acompañante del primer joven -

Death! - le gruño en advertencia - como sea, me puede dar un doce rosas blancas y una roja - pidió con una sonrisa -

Ah...claro - la mirada del joven florista se habia fijado en el hombre detrás del que le habia hecho el pedido, y habia algo en este que...- decidió dejarlo para después, pues en se momento debía atender -

Creo que le asustaste - los ojos verdes lo miraron con enfado - Ángelo, por favor...compórtate, no quiero que media ciudad nos mire mal cada que pasamos. No aquí también...- suplico -

La gente me odia sin razón, Mu - la fingida aflicción de mayor, hicieron al de pelo lila sonreir. Nunca podía estar molesto con sus amigos -

Bueno, terminamos con esto - le sonrió de maner alentadora - luego vamos por Milo y Camus - expresó mientras trataba de recordar si se olvidaba de algo -

No, prefiero pasar un rato más contigo curioseando los alrededores que regresar con lo conejos - una expresión de terror se plasmó en su rostro -

...? - el menor no entendió porque su amigo peli azul se refería así a sus otros amigos -

Es mejor para tu puramente el no saberlo - negó el mayor con un suspiro -

Seguramente - asintió - bueno entonces vayamos a comer - le miro de soslayo, antes de ir por su pedido -

Pero mejor avisale al teñido, que luego me gruñe cada que le veo - rió entre dientes al ver a su amigo sonrojarse - hasta el momento no se como tú, alma inocente accediste a ser parte de la vida nuestra - lo abrazo, incluso sorprendiendo al vendedor, al peli lila -

Eso me pregunto yo Ángelo - río el peli lila antes de tomar el ramo de rosas - cuanto...- sus palabras fueron cortadas -

Así que no me equivoque después de todo - la sonrisa del florista se extendió e iluminó - después de todo regresaste - hablo confundiendo al peli azul y al de mirada verde -

Lo conoces? - pregunto incrédulo el menor -

ah...Afrodite? - el mayor abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Allí frente a él y su amigo, se encontraba el que una vez fue su martirio -

El mismo - sonrió con entusiasmo -

Enserio? - Mu no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que tan despistado podría ser su amigo -

Si que te vez distinto - dijeron a la vez. No habia sido un encuentro planeado, despues de todo.

A él nunca le agrado ese niño, pero ese día el cambio comenzó.

***M***

Nunca te creí ver así - la mirada turquesa recorrió de arriba a abajo a su amigo, que solo le miro con fastidio - que?, solo digo la verdad - se encogió de hombros -

Cierra el pico y preguntale mejor a Mu como está la situación allá? - le gruño -

Bueno, Mu me dijo que todo va bien - se limitó a mirar su celular -

enserio? - la mirada se cambió, pero solo para aquellos que conocían bien al peli azul -

***M***

Creí que era algo solo de mí - sus ojos celeste se concentraron con emoción en el italiano - siempre parecías odiarme y cada vez que eras indiferente dolía...- y eso era verdad, incluso el día que se marchó, no fue capaz de despedirse de Dite, como lo empezaron a llamar sus amigos -

Disculpa por dejarte solo - sabía que eso no era suficiente. Incluso se borró del mapa del peli celeste, cuando sus padres fallecieron. Era un miserable, lo sabía - debiste pasar por mucho y yo...- no era su estilo el disculparse, pues si él hacia algo era porque realmente quería hacerlo, no porque habia circunstancias que le impidieran u obligaran a hacerlo -

No, esta bien...-negó rápidamente el peli celeste - se que es parte de tu forma de ser y así me enamore de ti, no pido que cambies o tampoco pedía que...- sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín - lo que de verdad quería era tu amistad, si no podías darme amor - sus ojos se pusieron brillosos - pero luego te marchaste y si te soy sincero dolió un poco, el que ni me reconocieras...pero, así eres tú, no puedo culparte - sonrió - así aun deseo tu amistad - concluyó, antes de mirar directamente al peli azul -

Pero Amistad no es Amor, cierto? - la celeste mirada se cristalizó aun más - yo no quiero solo darte mi amistad, no el YO de ahora...- y antes de que se dijera algo más beso al peli celeste, porque si no lo hacia estaba seguro que Dite hablaría, más de la cuenta y esto que sentía era algo que por mucho tiempo espero ser liberado, era momento de librarlo -

Amor no es Amistad. Amistad es apoyo sincero e incondicional, Amor es ser uno solo y cuidar de TI, sin importar nada más.

FIN


End file.
